Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include full hybrid electric vehicles (FHEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Referring to FIG. 1, an example prior art electrified vehicle 2 includes a first component 4, a second component 6, and a traction battery 8. At least one first cable 10 extends from the traction battery 8 to the first component 4. The traction battery 8 powers the first component 4 through the first cable 10. At least one second cable 12 extends from the traction battery 8 to the second component 6. The traction battery 8 powers the second component 6 through the second cable 12. Examples of the first component 4 and the second component 6 can include converters, electrical air conditioning systems, heaters, etc.